


Silver Lining

by Cala



Series: Semiautomagic AU [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dresden Files - Fusion, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's hurt and in a hospital, which prompts Jared to make decisions he might not like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the final scene in Misspelled, written for Kubis' birthday. Beta'd by Kahtya, all mistakes are mine.

_My name is Jared and I am NOT a wizard._

 _Not that there is something wrong with being a wizard. I know one and he is a great guy. True, most of the time I want to do filthy, amoral things to him, so I might not be the most objective person in the world, but still. Nothing wrong with being a wizard._

 _Unless you want to hurt my wizard. That I tend to take personally._

 _And while I might not be a wizard, I'm not exactly a vanilla mortal. I am, in fact, what you'd call a monster._

 _But really, I'm a lovable guy.  
_  
***

"Jared... Don’t worry. It’s going to be alright."

Jared looked up from where he was staring at Jensen’s bruised face. Steve was leaning against the doorframe. Everything about the man was warm, soft and comforting; in complete contrast to the sharpness of the hospital room they were in, the white walls and intense smell.

Steve’s “zen” attitude, while comforting in any other situation, irritated Jared.

It would not be alright. Even if Jensen managed to get better, despite how serious his injuries were. Even if the Red Court queen decided not to hold a grudge against him for charging into the Red Court territory without invitation... It still left the fact that there was a Faerie out to get Jensen.

Even as a White Court vampire, Jared didn’t stand a chance if he’d tried to confront the bitch. Hell, if Jensen didn’t wake up soon, Jared would be forced to go after her...

“Jared,” Steve’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“It’s not going to be alright,” he said, knowing very well that there was no point in hiding anything from Steve. “He barely got out of this one alive, Steve. If that Faerie bitch goes after him again, he might-- I might--” he couldn’t even finish the sentence.

Jensen was simply too important to him. Somewhere, between the flirting and his fascination with Jen’s ability to resist Jared’s vampire charm, Jensen had become important to him. Jared hated himself for being so weak. It was enough that his family considered him an idiot for forming an attachment to the mortal world; becoming friends with Kane and Steve, getting a job and actually liking it... And now he had to go and fall for a wizard that didn’t know how to stay out of people’s business.

“You don’t know for sure that Adrienne will come after him,” Steve told him, but Jared could hear a tiny question mark at the end. For the first time since they’d known each other, there was something Steve wasn’t certain about.

“Look at him,” Jared said, maybe a little too harshly. His control was all over the place. He couldn’t keep the casual mask on for too long and he was so damn worried he was ready to tear Steve’s throat out just because the man was there.

“She went after him twice. Each time she got closer to actually killing him. And you don’t think she’s going to try again?” He raised his voiced at the end, anger and frustration taking over for a brief moment, before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“There’s a possibility that she won’t be able to attack him,” Steve’s gentle tone got Jared’s attention.

It wasn’t the fact that he was so calm, when Jared was seconds from exploding. It was the fact that, if Steve said there was a possibility of stopping Adrienne, it meant that there really was a way out of this mess.

“There is?” he asked despite himself, knowing that he would probably not get a straight answer.

Steve just looked at him with a smile and shrugged. He crossed the room and sat in the chair near Jensen’s bed.

“Why do you ask me? I don’t have the answer,” Jared could see a small smile on the other man’s face. It was a conversation they’d had before, when Jared had come to Steve for advice about a wizard he met at Salem.

Back then, Steve had told him he didn’t have the answers. He’d also told him that Jared had to come to the decision himself, without Steve’s help. Steve couldn’t interfere or tell Jared what to do.

Over a month ago, when Jared had first met Jensen and gone to Steve to ask if he should look after the wizard, Steve refused to give him any advice. Only after Jared had decided to go for it, the other man had smiled, as if approving the choice.

It irritated Jared that even with Jensen in a hospital bed Steve would play that game with him. He had no choice but to play along. It wasn’t like he could force Steve to tell him what to do.

He had to come up with a solution all on his own.

At least he knew there was a solution.

“Okay,” he said, watching Steve carefully. “What could keep out a Faerie Queen?” he asked, walking up to Jensen’s bed. He put his hand on the blanket, mere inches from Jensen’s hand. “A power barrier? Some sort of a ward?”

He hoped for some sort of response from Steve. A hint that he was going in the right direction.

Instead, Steve reached for an old-looking book Jared hadn’t even noticed was there. “Why did she wait so long to attack Jensen? Didn’t she have enough opportunities between the first time she tried and now?”

That question got him thinking. Why hadn’t she attacked sooner? It would’ve been much easier to kill Jensen while he was still in the hospital, recovering after his run-in with Wesley. Or at any moment during the two weeks that followed, when Jared hadn’t been around due to the werewolf case he and Kane had handled.

It would’ve been so much easier to kill Jensen while he’d still been clueless about the amulet and his own powers. So why hadn’t she tried then?

Then it dawned on him.

“She wouldn’t be able to blame it on the Red Court. They had a non-aggression pact with the White Court while they were sorting out my involvement with the amulet. If she’d attacked Jensen in the hospital, she would have had to kill me too; something she knew the Red Court would never do. And later, Nina and Father signed their treaty regarding power balance in the city. She couldn’t make a move because of the status quo in the supernatural community.”

Jared felt his emotions recede, his control coming back to him. He focused on Steve, who was quietly reading his book. A small smile told Jared that he’d reached the right conclusions.

The balance between the vampire courts was what kept the Faeries from acting within the city limits. They could only react to the imbalance, or the entire supernatural community would turn against them.

Jared hated politics. It was why he involved himself so much with the mortal world, it was much simpler. Humans rarely had ulterior motives and Jared almost never had to think more than three moves ahead; examine other’s motives from five different angles.

But apparently, politics was what kept Jensen safe. The balance. The stronger the alliance between the vampire courts, the less chance there was the Faerie would try and get a stronghold in the city. The safer Jensen was.

“Pity he’s not yours.”

Steve’s random remark made Jared frown, confused.

Steve was wrong. Jensen was his. Maybe Jared hadn’t fed on him yet (or ever would), but Jensen was his. Jared would kill each and every single person who would try and deny it. After all, there he was, planning to manipulate two vampire courts into closing the supernatural gate to New York right before the Faerie’s face. Just to keep Jensen safe. How could Steve think he didn’t consider Jensen his?

He was about to tell Steve all that when he saw the man’s raised eyebrow, challenging him.

It made him think. It made him wonder if there was something he was missing.

It couldn’t be the fact that Jensen didn’t know he was Jared’s. Or that he probably would have an opinion about being Jared’s. Jensen rarely had an opinion strong enough to resist Jared’s attempts to make him see things Jared’s way. So that wasn’t the problem.  


 _“You have this... This fascinating ability to somehow resist my White Court charm. But what you have to understand... What I need you to understand is that while you can resist me, you might not be able to resist my family. Or worse. You might be able to resist them and they might find you fascinating. And can we just concentrate on how much you don't want that to happen? I can't even think about it without going crazy... They would break you, Jen. They would strip away everything that makes you Jensen. They would strip away your soul and then strip away your life. And I just-- I can't just--"  
_

The scene in Salem came back to Jared in vivid colors. He remembered how he’d clung desperately to Jensen, afraid that the wizard would fall victim to his family’s game. He could feel the fear again, fear of losing Jensen completely. The only reason he--

The only reason he never told his family he’d claimed Jensen as his. He was too afraid they would take him away from Jared.

Not claiming Jensen, however, meant that he wasn’t protected by White Court. A vicious circle: telling his family about Jen was putting him at risk, not telling them was putting him at risk as well.

“I have to go,” he said, his fingertips ghosting over Jensen’s hand, causing the Hunger inside Jared to rear its ugly head. He knew his eyes flashed silver, that his features, for a brief moment, were less human and more vampiric.

He normally hid his supernatural nature as well as he could, but he knew that this time it would only be an asset. He was quite a powerful vampire and if he wanted, he could claim a high place on the general totem pole. And, watching Jensen asleep in that damn hospital bed, he really wanted to do just that.

He wanted to march into the White Court lair, claim Jensen as his and demand retribution for the damage done to his property.

Of course, he would have to do it using vampire politics. Suggesting that Faerie shouldn’t be able to just play in their own sandbox. Manipulating Red Court into agreeing to changes in their treaty (he was sure that the Red Court Queen would be willing to go along with his plan if he offered her enough incentive). And finally, getting his father to doubt his court enough to think he needed to ensure nobody would try to take territory away from him even if there was upset within the White Court…

“You do that,” he heard Steve’s voice, full of approval. He wasn’t sure if it was because he’d said he had to go, or because Steve somehow knew what Jared was planning. Maybe both.

At that particular moment it didn’t matter. Jared had stuff to do.

“Let me know when Jen wakes up, okay?”

“Don’t worry. I will.”


End file.
